The present invention relates to a collapsible framework, such as a display stand, according to the preamble of claim 1.
Collapsible frameworks according to the preamble of claim 1 are known from documents EP-A-0 219 201, DE-U-87 04 312 and WO 89/09006.
In these known frameworks the blocks constituting the joints are in a single piece, the opposite sidewalls of their cavities which receive the ends of the rods have holes and the ends of the rods have holes as well. The rods are articulated to the blocks by pivot pins inserted in the holes.
One of the advantages of the frameworks of this kind, in addition to being collapsible, is that they allow to assemble frameworks of different shapes and dimensions from tubular rods of the same type and the same length and to connect these rods by means of joints of the same type.
The connection of the rods to the joints by means of pivot pins which, according to the known prior art, are inserted in the blocks and, transversally, in the ends of the rods, may be a relatively long and: difficult task because of which the time required to assemble a framework can turn out to be rather long.
The object of the invention is to provide a collapsible framework of the type set forth which can be assembled in times shorter than those required by the known frameworks, thanks to the fact that the articulated connections of the rods to the joints can be performed more easily.
According to the invention, this object is attained by means of a collapsible framework according to the characterizing portion of claim 1.
The assembly of a framework according to the invention is simpler and quicker than that of the known frameworks, because the operation by which each of the rods is pivotally coupled to a joint or block is easier.
In order to carry out this connection, while the two pieces of the block are taken apart, the ends of the rods are inserted into the corresponding cavities, whereupon the pivot pins which are fastened to the rods become engaged in the articulation seats. Once this engagement has been performed, it suffices to complete the block by securing its two pieces to each other, whereupon the pivot pins remain entrapped in the seats within the block.
The invention also relates to an articulation joint as claimed.